


Tôya's Love

by Lady_Shanaee



Category: CLAMP - Works, Cardcaptor Sakura
Genre: Boy's Love, Fluff, Humor, Lime, M/M, One Shot, Romance, Romantic Fluff, Sappy, Winter, Yaoi
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-14
Updated: 2018-03-14
Packaged: 2019-03-31 07:54:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13970649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Shanaee/pseuds/Lady_Shanaee
Summary: Nach dem Schneeschippen ist den beiden Jungen kalt... und etwas Unausgesprochenes muss gesagt werden.





	Tôya's Love

Es war Wochenende und ein Wintertag mit überraschend viel Schnee in Tomoeda, einer kleinen Stadt nahe Tôkyô, Japans glitzernder Hauptstadt. In Tôyas Zimmer war die Heizung so hoch wie möglich gedreht, es wurde heiße Schokolade getrunken, damit die Kälte halbwegs erträglich blieb und gegen Langeweile wurde Computer gespielt…

***

Tôya und Yukito hatten den ganzen Nachmittag damit verbracht, Schnee zu schippen, damit der Bürgersteig vor dem Haus einigermaßen passierbar blieb, aber allzu viel Nutzen hatte es nicht gebracht. Es schneite seit dem frühen Morgen nahezu ununterbrochen und jetzt, am Abend, etwa drei Stunden später, waren all ihre Bemühungen unter erneuten Schneemassen begraben. Tôyas kleine Schwester Sakura hatte sich gerade noch dick vermummt und mit einem Schlitten auf den Weg zu ihrer Freundin Tomoyo machen können, bei der sie die Nacht verbringen würde. Tôya hatte nicht an sich halten können, sie spöttisch zu warnen, dass sie sich beeilen solle, um nicht eingeschneit zu werden: Sie müsse sonst als Schneemann festgefroren auf dem Bürgersteig ausharren, bis der Schnee geschmolzen war.  
„Na warte, wenn ich groß bin, dann…“, hatte Sakura angesetzt und ihren großen Bruder gegen das Schienbein getreten.  
„Wenn du groß bist, wirst du einmal eine schöne Frau sein“, hatte Yukito sie beruhigt, worauf Sakuras Augen geleuchtet hatten.  
 _„Hontô ni?“_  
Yukito hatte lächelnd genickt, und Sakura hatte sich, nach einer weiteren spöttischen Bemerkung von Tôya, mit hochroten Wangen auf den Weg gemacht.  


***

Nach der fünften Runde Motorradrennen auf dem Computer schaltete Tôya die Spielkonsole ab und seufzte, während er zurück auf sein Bett kletterte, das in dem kleinen Zimmer als Sitzgelegenheit dienen musste.  
„Was hast du?“, fragte Yukito, der seinen Freund selten so nachdenklich gesehen hatte.  
„Ich frage mich, warum dieses Spiel so beliebt ist“, antwortete dieser abwesend. „Es ist langweilig, ständig neue Rekorde aufzustellen.“  
Yukito lachte leise. Natürlich war das Spiel kein Vergleich mit einem richtigen Motorrad wie Tôya es fuhr, aber Rennen gegeneinander zu fahren, war auf der Straße nun einmal nicht möglich.  
„Bist du sicher, dass es das Spiel ist, was dich so beschäftigt? Oder ist es diese Minazuki Kaho?“  
„Yuki!“  
„Bingo!“  
Yukito klatschte in die Hände und lächelte. Tôya ließ sich auf den Rücken fallen und schaute zur Decke seines Zimmers.  
 _„Wenn wir uns wiedersehen, wirst du jemand anderen lieben, und auch ich werde jemand anderen lieben“ _, hatte Kaho zu ihm gesagt, als sie sich vor einigen Jahren von ihm verabschiedet hatte, verschwunden war und dem in sie Verliebten damit beinah das Herz gebrochen hatte.__  
Sie hatte hellseherische Fähigkeiten, das wusste er. Aber Tôya fragte sich, wer seine neue Liebe sein würde. Sakura konnte sie damit nicht gemeint haben. Eine andere Frau hatte es nach ihr nicht gegeben.  
Yukito legte sich quer über Tôyas Bett auf den Bauch, so dass sein Gesicht neben dem Kopf seines Freundes war. Er wusste, wann man Tôya allein mit seinen Gedanken lassen sollte, doch an diesem Abend machte er einen so bekümmerten Eindruck, dass sich Yukitos Herz zusammenzog. Tôya war schüchtern und eher der ruhige Typ, der selten über seine Gedanken sprach, aber diesmal kam es selbst Yukito unheimlich vor.  
Als Tôya den Kopf dann umwandte, blickte er in zwei große, haselnussbraune Augen, die ihn aufmerksam musterten. Er konnte nicht umhin, ihr goldenes Funkeln zu bewundern und strich sanft durch die weißen, schimmernden Haare des zierlichen Jungen vor sich. Als seine Hand dann über dessen Wange glitt, schloss Yukito die Augen, und es schien Tôya, als schmiege er sich in diese Berührung. Ermutigt von dieser Geste strich er mit dem Daumen über die feingeschnittenen Lippen, die so weich waren wie sie aussahen. _Sie verlocken zu einem Kuss… ___  
Tôyas Hand zuckte zurück. Was hatte er da gerade gedacht?!  
„Du bist ein guter Mensch, Tôya- _kun _“, hörte er Yukitos Stimme leise. „Aber du solltest aufhören, dir etwas vorzumachen.“__  
Was wusste Yuki schon von dem, was in seinem Kopf vorging? Was wusste er schon…? Tôya schluckte und spürte seine Wangen brennen, als er seinen Freund ansah.  
Yukito lächelte, doch es war ein besonderes Lächeln, nicht höflich, nicht freundlich, sondern liebevoll. Dieses Lächeln war selten, so selten, dass es Tôya nur gesehen hatte, wenn sie beide ganz allein gewesen waren – wie heute Abend. Als Yukito aufstand und zum Fenster ging um hinauszusehen, bekam Tôya das Gefühl, etwas falsch gemacht zu haben. Sonst hatte Yukito immer seine Nähe gesucht, ihn überallhin begleitet, doch dass er jetzt am Fenster stand…  
Wenn Yuki jetzt ging, weil er ihn in seiner Dummheit verschreckt hatte… Tôya weigerte sich, diesen Gedanken zu Ende zu denken. Er stand auf und trat hinter die Gestalt vor seinem Fenster. Als wäre sie aus zerbrechlichem Porzellan, schloss er sie in die Arme, nachdem er Yukitos Körper zu sich herumgedreht hatte.  
„Tôya- _kun _…“, wisperte dieser erstaunt.__  
„Shhht…“  
Tôya legte sanft den Finger auf Yukitos Lippen und nahm ihm die Brille ab, bevor er seinen lockenden Mund küsste. Er war verführerisch weich und warm, ohne den leicten Druck, den die Erfahrung mit sich brachte. Der schlanke Körper sank zitternd gegen ihn, und Tôya zog ihn mit sich zurück zum Bett.  
Yukito hatte Tôya mit seiner Bemerkung nur ein wenig aufmuntern wollen, doch er war verblüfft gewesen, als sich die saphirblauen Augen seines Freundes plötzlich verdunkelt hatten. In der Annahme ihn verärgert zu haben, war er zum Fenster gegangen und hatte überlegt, wie er sich entschuldigen konnte. Niemals hätte er damit gerechnet, dass Tôya ihn küssen und zum Bett ziehen würde.  
Mmmh… Tôyas Lippen schmeckten herrlich… nach der heißen Schokolade, die sie sich vorhin zum Aufwärmen gemacht hatten. Das Glücksgefühl, das sich in seinem Körper ausbreitete als ihre Zungen sich begegneten, machte ihn schwindlig. Oder war es die Hitze, die von Tôyas Händen ausging, als sie unter seinen Pullover schlüpften? Yukito rang erschrocken nach Luft, als eine dieser Hände dann in seine Hose glitt, dort fand, was sie gesucht hatte und es festhielt.  
„Ist es das, was du willst, Tôya- _kun _?“, fragte er und war überrascht, wie heiser seine sonst helle Stimme klang. „Worüber du den ganzen Abend nachgegrübelt hast?“__  
Jede noch so winzige Bewegung sandte Strom wie Wellen durch seinen Körper, und Yukito hatte Mühe, noch klar zu denken. Seine Gedanken begannen, sich zu vernebeln, alles verschmolz miteinander, bis nur noch Tôyas Gesicht mit diesen unglaublichen Augen zu sehen war, der sich über ihn gebeugt hatte. Wann hatte er sich hingelegt? Yukito wusste es nicht. Der Geruch von Schokolade erfüllte das Zimmer, er kam auch von Tôyas Haut, der Yukito jetzt den Pullover gänzlich auszog.  
„Die Frage ist wohl eher, ob du das willst, Yuki…“, kam es rau und leise.  
Seine Stimme sandte Yukito einen Schauer über den Rücken. Tôya…  
Er schlang schüchtern die Arme um den ihn jetzt aufmerksam beobachtenden Jungen über sich und zog ihn zu sich herunter, bis dieser halb auf ihm lag und sich nur noch mit einer Hand abstützte, damit Yukito nicht sein ganzes Gewicht tragen musste.  
„Ich werde keine Forderungen an dich stellen“, flüsterte dieser, erstaunt über seinen eigenen Mut. „Du bist alles was ich brauche. Besonders jetzt, hier in diesem Zimmer. Wenn du mich willst, dann wirst du bekommen, was du begehrst.“  
War das wirklich Yukito? Dieser wunderschöne, fast mädchenhaft anmutende Junge, der jetzt unter ihm lag, und in dessen Augen er sein eigenes Verlangen erkannte? Dessen rote Wangen und Ohren brennen mussten wie seine eigenen? Tôya spürte, wie Yukito sich seiner liebkosenden Hand entgegen drängte und sie festhielt, als er sie fortziehen wollte.  
„Mach’ weiter…“, seufzte er heiser. „Bitte. Hör’ nicht auf…“  
Diese Regung entlockte Tôya ein Lächeln, das unverhohlener Faszination wich, als er Yukitos nackten Körper betrachtete, nachdem er ihn aus der Kleidung geschält hatte.  
Yukitos Haut sah aus wie Mandelcreme, zu der das feine Haar einen silbrigen Kontrast bildete. Wie verzaubert bewunderte Tôya die eleganten, schlanken Beine, die schmalen Hüften und den flachen Bauch, ehe er seine Hand mit ausgestreckten Fingern auf die Brust dieses Wunderwesens legte, das bei dieser Berührung seufzend die Augen schloss. Wieder verschloss er diese unvergleichlichen Lippen mit einem Kuss und wurde mit einem hingebungsvollen Seufzen dafür belohnt. Verspielt zog Tôya ihre Konturen nach, während er mit einer Hand die samtweiche Haut erforschte. Sie war überall so faszinierend und wunderschön, und Tôya erlag der Versuchung, sie mit den Lippen zu liebkosen. Yukito vergrub seine Hände in Tôyas braunen Haaren und bog sich ihm entgegen.  
Das Gefühl, das diesen daraufhin durchströmte, war berauschend, machte ihn mutig, wenn nicht sogar ein wenig tollkühn. Yukitos bebende Gestalt und seine sich nun hilflos in Tôyas Pullover klammernden Finger zeigten ihm, dass es diesem nicht anders erging, und sein leises Stöhnen ging in einem überraschten Keuchen unter, als Tôya die Finger um das schloss, was sein Begehren am deutlichsten kundtat. Die leichte Berührung eines Kusses auf die feucht glänzende Spitze genügte, und die Flüssigkeit, die eine erste Erlösung mit sich brachte, rann über Tôyas Finger. Neugierig kostete dieser ein wenig davon, überrascht von ihrer Hitze und dem leicht salzigen Geschmack. Er mochte ihn.  
Es dauerte einige Zeit, bis Yukitos Atem sich wieder beruhigt hatte, was auch daran gelegen haben mochte, dass Tôyas Hand immer noch streichelnd über seinen nackten Körper geglitten war. Als er diesen mit verhangenem Blick musterte, entdeckte er, dass dessen Verlangen noch nicht gestillt worden war, und seine Gestalt bebte. Yukito richtete sich auf und half Tôya aus der Kleidung, erstaunt darüber, wie heiß die Haut darunter sich anfühlte. Sie war glatt, von der Sonne goldbraun getönt und schimmerte durch den leichten Schweißfilm, den die Erregung wie einen Schleier über sie gelegt hatte. Yukitos erkundende Finger zogen fasziniert Muskelstränge nach, die der Sport geprägt hatte. Es musste überwältigend sein, diesen Körper überall zu spüren und sich von seiner Wärme durchfluten zu lassen. Seine eigene Haut an ihn zu pressen, so nah bis sie beinahe eins waren…  
Tôya genoss diese Liebkosung mit halb geschlossenen Augen, während sein Atem langsam zu einem Keuchen wurde, als Yukito mit der Zungenspitze von seinem Hals an genussvoll abwärts fuhr. Seine Hände strichen zuerst in kleinen Kreisen über Tôyas Schultern und glitten tiefer bis zu dessen Hüften. Zärtlichkeiten, so sanft, dass man sich darin verlieren konnte… Plötzlich packte ihn Tôya den vor ihm knienden Jungen und zog ihn auf seinen Schoß. Yukitos Augen weiteten sich fragend, aber er schwieg, schlang die Arme um Tôya und schmiegte sich an ihn, als dieser ihn hektisch in Besitz nahm.  
Tôya sah die Tränen in Yukitos goldbraunen Augen schimmern und wischte sie behutsam mit dem Finger fort.  
„Entschuldige, war es sehr schlimm?“, erkundigte er sich besorgt und kam sich seltsam ungeschickt dabei vor. „Ich bin ein Idiot. Verzeih.“  
Natürlich hätte er irgendetwas nehmen sollen um seinem Freund das Eindringen erträglicher zu machen, doch Yukito schüttelte den Kopf.  
„Es… geht schon“, meinte er tapfer und klang erstickt. „Es ist…“, der Rotton in seinem Gesicht war nahezu lila, „er ist… sehr… heiß.“  
Mit dem anderen zu verschmelzen war beinah mehr, als die beiden Jungen ertragen konnten, und Tôya bewegte sich so sanft wie möglich, um Yukito nicht noch mehr Schmerzen zuzufügen. Gleichzeitig umfasste er sein Geschlecht und strich im Rhythmus seiner Bewegungen daran auf und ab. Yukito schloss seufzend die Augen und warf den Kopf in einer anmutigen Geste in den Nacken. Als er sich schließlich mit einem Aufschrei aufbäumte, ergoss Tôya sich in ihn.  


***

Eng umschlungen lagen die beiden Jungen noch Stunden später wach und genossen die wärmende Nähe, die ihnen diese innige Umarmung gab.  
„Verrätst du mir, was dich vorhin so bedrückt hat?“, fragte Yukito so leise, dass Tôya ihn zuerst kaum verstand.  
„Ich habe daran gedacht, wie schön es wäre, dich überall mit Schlagsahne einzusprühen und dann alles ganz langsam wieder abzulecken…“, antwortete er und wusste gar nicht, wie sinnlich der andere seine Stimme fand.  
„Du bist ein Lügner, Kinomoto Tôya.“  
Yukito lächelte. Tôya verschloss seine frechen Lippen erneut mit einem Kuss, wie er es schon oft an diesem Abend getan hatte.  
„Kaho hat mir damals bei ihrer Abreise gesagt, dass ich jemand anderen lieben würde, wenn sie zurückkäme“, murmelte er. „Ich habe ihr nicht geglaubt, weil ich nicht wusste, wen sie damit meinen könnte. Bis heute Abend…“  
„Und jetzt weißt du‘s?“  
Tôya lächelte, und seine dunklen Augen funkelten.  
„Ja, jetzt weiß ich‘s… und bekomme nicht genug davon…“

~ Owari ~


End file.
